Current wireless communication devices such as notebook computer, tablet computer, mobile phones etc. have an increasing demand for wide bandwidth wireless network access. This may be obtained by wireless connection to a router, modem or access point, which in turn is connected to a core network. Wireless communication protocols are oftentimes standardized so that competing manufacturers can produce products that will interoperate. Standards are set by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), following a numeric designation of 802.11, followed by a letter signifying the exact flavor of the protocol, e.g. 802.11g and 802.11n.
Traditionally, WLAN access points have been provided with elongate antennas configured for both transmission and reception. However, for convenient assembly and installation purposes, low profile antenna devices are desirable, but at the same time this poses a challenge to antenna performance.